Septic shock is the most serious complication of sepsis, a disorder that occurs when the body responds to an infection. Shock, including septic shock, is characterized by blood flow that is inadequate to meet tissue oxygen demand. Prompt recognition of inadequate organ and tissue blood flow, known as hypotension and hypoperfusion, is essential for timely treatment and improved outcome in shock related disorders. Thus, tissue oxygenation may be monitored as a means of predicting and diagnosing shock, sepsis and other types of infections, as well as predicting a subject's overall health.